Reclaiming Dream Valley
by Wolfelover94
Summary: After being invaded by an unknown foe and blasted faraway from home, the ponies of Dream Valley wake up to find that they're in another dimension. with the help of some new friends and allies, will they make their way back home to reclaim it from whoever took it from them?


It was a bright and sunny day in the land known as Dream Valley, the birds were chirping their merry tunes as the inhabitants arose from their midnight slumber to start their day and prepare for a special occasion, one organized by Queen Majesty in Dream Castle...

It was her birthday today and she invited her loyal subjects to attend, with the exception of Megan and her siblings, due to the fact that they had work to do around their farm, much to Surprise's disappointment, she was really looking forward to spending time with Danny.

Every pony brought with them their gifts and food to this wonderful jamboree, thankful for the invitations.

* * *

As all the ponies piled into Dream Castle, the portcullis and the drawbridge closed behind them and they made their way into the lavishly decorated dining room.

Queen addressed the crowd as they took their seats:

" I'm very honored and thankful that you've all came far and wide to celebrate my birthday today, my loyal subjects...Now, let us toast to the many, many glorious years ahead. and may the rainbow of light guide us all! " She finished her speech, to which some ponies applauded, others wondered what she meant by " may The Rainbow of Light Guide us all? " What a strange saying to end a speech on.

" Somethings up, I just know it! " Shady said in her usual pessimism, digging into her received cake slice.

" What makes you say that, Shady? " Wind Whistler asked, noticing the other pony's dour mood.

" Just try to cheer up Shady, no need to be so down all the time! " Gusty said between bites off her sandwich. " It's not healthy, anyhow! "

" Come to think of it, that speech was pretty harrowing to say the least. " Wind Whistler noted, biting into her cake slice. " Something seems to be troubling Majesty, maybe we should inquire after the celebration. "

" If we have too..." Gusty groaned irritably. " It'll probably be a waste of time to ask! "

" Thanks, Wind Whistler, that eases my nerves! " Shady said as she nuzzled the Pegasus, earning glares of jealousy from Gusty and Frizzy.

The four mares continued to enjoy their cake along with the others as they converse among themselves and wished Majesty a great birthday.

Spike sat down between Powder and Sparkler, much to the disappointment of a certain mare with three ice cream scoops as her cutie mark...

" It's always them, why can't Spike like me that way? " Lickety Split snorted in jealously and ripping into her sandwich vigorously, while glaring at the two mares beside her. " It's just not fair! "

* * *

" What do you think is wrong with Lickety Split? " Fizzy asked as she witnessed the mare badly pretend that nothing was wrong when she noticed that the green unicorn saw her glaring at Powder and Sparkler.

Suddenly, Surprise popped up beside her with a boombox and pressed the play button with her hoof, the tape inside started to play an appropriate song.

" Where on earth did you get that, Surprise? " Gusty questioned the Pegasus while bopping her head to the music.

" Danny accidentally left it behind the last time he and Megan visited us. " Surprise explained, her expression changing to sadness. " I was going to return it to him when he came back, but he didn't show up today..."

" I'm so sorry to hear that, Surprise. " Fizzy consoled, nuzzling the gloomy Pegasus. " Chin up, There's always next time. "

" Thanks Fizzy! " Surprise nuzzled the unicorn back. " I really miss him. "

" Uh oh..." Gusty chuckled. " Looks like someone has a crush on ol' Danny! " she shouted, making the others ( with the exception of Heart Throb ) laugh and recoil in disgust.

" Well...I can't pass judgement too much..." the pink Pegasus told herself as she reminisced about the time when Prince Charming came to visit Dream Valley.

" I do not! " Surprise denied. " I just miss him, is all! " She tried desperately to hide her blushing cheeks.

" I'm sure you do..." Gusty winked, enjoying watching the Pegasus squirm.

" Gusty, cease your accusations! " Wind Whistler scolded her. " This just like the time you accused Spike of having an infatuation with Lickety Split! "

" Hey, don't get on my case, it was Heart Throb's idea! " Gusty said defensively, pointing to the Pegasus in question, who shot her nose up with a " hurumph! " at being thrown under the carriage. " She was the one who though they would a make a cute couple! "

" _Speaking of which...that gives me an idea for my book..._ " Heart Throb thought as she gestured for Lickety Split to come to her side of the table.

Reluctantly, the mare got from her spot and walked over to the pink Pegasus's spot to see what she wanted, avoiding turning her gaze towards Spike and causing a scene on the Queen's birthday.

" What do you want? " Lickety Split huffed. " Can't you see that I'm depressed right now? "

" Remember the book that we're planning on writing? " Heart-Throb reminded her.

" Yeah, what about it? " Lickety Split asked, not really in the mood for brainstorming.

" I'm calling it..." She paused for dramatic effect. " Buttermilk and Brimstone, it's going to be about a forbidden romance between two different species. " she then suggestively winked at Lickety Split, who was then confused by it.

" What was that for? " She demanded to know, not liking what Heart Throb was implying.

" I'll tell you later, Darling. " Heart Throb giggled.

As Lickety Split made her way back to her side of the table, A loud banging was heard from the outside of the castle, interrupting the festivities and alerting everyone to go and investigate the noise, Majesty leading the party and readying her horn in case of any trouble that may be brewing, sensing that something was wrong and quickly galloped towards the doors as the banging grew louder and louder.

As the ponies followed her, with Spike trying his best to catch up to them...only to slam into Bubbles's flank, causing the mare stifle a shriek and turn her head and glare at the embarrassed dragon. " W-W-Watch where you put your hands, Spike! " she stammered, her cheeks reddening.

Heart Throb flew next to her, waggling her eyebrows. " I see that you enjoyed that, Bubbles! "

The mare in question tried to take a swipe at the Pegasus, who simply flew out of her reach, giggling. " Shut up, Heart Throb! "

* * *

" Silence! " Majesty ordered as she listened for anymore banging on the doors...nothing. Not taking any chances, she lowered her head and upper torso and twirled her magic horn as she awaited for the doors to be inevitably blasted open...

Which they did by a blast by a cannon, sending wood splinters everywhere, the ponies taking cover behind the unflinching Queen Majesty, who glowered at the intruders, which were a garrison of zebra's led by their commander, who addressed her.

" As commander of the Zebra Empire, I order you to surrender and be annexed under our rule! " He told her. " Or be destroyed along with your pathetic valley by our Megaspells, which I assure you, are VERY effective, just ask Equestria. "

Having heard of the continent and hoped to establish trade with Princess Celestia and Cantorlot, Majesty snorted angrily and twirled her magic horn, blasting the commander where he stood, sending him flying backwards and into his troops.

Stepping forward, she coldly addressed them..." You dare destroy a kingdom and expect us to bow down to your rule, under the threat of certain death? I. DON'T. THINK. SO. And I reject your invasion of my kingdom on my birthday, And I demand that you retreat back from whence you came, Or suffer my counter-proposal! "

" That's where you're wrong, your majesty...We got a super weapon, what do you got that-" The commander gloated before Majesty turned him into stone, shocking the zebra army before they launched their attack on the ponies and their Queen.

As Majesty and the ponies fought off the invaders, Spike joined into the fray, blasting out fire from his mouth at the zebras, burning them into retreating.

While this was going on, one zebra soldier turned the cannon on and turned up the dial, sending out a blast of electric energy at the battling ponies, prompting Majesty to try to counter the blast with her magic, with the help of the other unicorns.

But the blast was too much for them to handle, enveloping them, along with the rest of the ponies into a bright light and sending them into the sky above, much to the bewilderment and confusion of the Zebra Army.

* * *

Bon Bon was sitting on her favorite bench, reading her textbooks and eating cookies when a loud crash startled her, making her jump behind the bench and hide from whatever caused the ruckus.

Hearing some rustling the the bushes behind her, Bon Bon turned around to come face to face with Wind Whistler, who was still dazed from the landing.

" P-plea-please...h-h-h-Help Us! " She strained out before collapsing in exhaustion.

Frighted and worried for this pony's well being, Bon Bon ran off to get some help.


End file.
